


Frankenstein's Notebook

by engineering_fangirl



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineering_fangirl/pseuds/engineering_fangirl
Summary: Frankenstein is having a perfect day until his home's disorderly residents return...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Frankenstein's Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first post on AO3, although I'm kind of cheating because it's from my old Wattpad. This is the first fanfic I wrote; I was so obsessed with Noblesse you don't even know. I can't believe I published this back on Christmas Eve of 2015!

_May 13th_

_Today I arrived at the school at 6:30 am. Secretary Kim had prepared the papers I was to look through before the staff meeting on my desk in a neat stack, and I noticed the edges of the papers had been lined up perfectly with the corner of my desk. The parallel and perpendicular lines were very pleasing, and I couldn't help but sit at my desk with a good mood. At exactly 7:13 am, a strand of my naturally-in-perfect-golden-curls hair wandered behind my glasses and drifted in front of my eyes. I was annoyed and tempted to rip it out and end its pathetic, meaningless being, but since my desk had been in impeccable order at my arrival, I was generous and let it keep its life, merely brushing it away. When the school bell rang at 8:00 am, I thought of Master. The two young nobles (Seira and Regis) had accompanied Master to school safely and without becoming disoriented. I felt a satisfaction come over me, as I knew I had pleased Master by creating this place of learning in his absence and in his honor. Ah, how the day passes so quickly since Master has returned. Now, I look upon the tranquility on Master's face while--_

The obnoxious slamming of the front door made Frankenstein's pen skitter over the perfect script.

"We're back! Owner, Ikhan said he's going to come over with Shinwoo and Yuna! That's fine, right?" Tao grinned as he loosened his tie on the way in and threw his jacket on the counter.

Frankenstein was silent as he saw one of Takeo's long magenta hairs settle on the spotless floor. A slight scratch formed on the wall where M-21's nail brushed past, and it drew Frankenstein's ice-blue eyes.

"..."

Rai sipped his tea elegantly and set the cup down on its saucer without a sound.

While M-21 argued noisily with Regis about how dignified dishwashing was and Tao talked to Takeo considering how much free time they should get, Frankenstein's aura slowly grew darker. The carelessly placed jacket, the purple strand of hair on the floor, and the nick on the wall kindled a dark urge within his heart to kill all unorderly things. The room grew slowly and gradually dimmer, and soon it was almost filled with Frankenstein's dark violet, malicious aura.

Everyone froze when they saw the negative energy around him, and each person, except for Rai, wanted to strangle Tao with his own electrical cords when he blurted,

"Owner...your color is a bit off...Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Frankenstein replied slowly.

In his eyes there was an evil glint, and cold sweat broke out on everyone's forehead. Only Rai paid no attention to the darkening atmosphere in the house.

A cell phone buzzed. M-21 nervously reached into Tao's jacket pocket for the phone.

"It's a message from Ikhan. The children can't come over today..."

Frankenstein's mouth twitched, and everyone in the room flinched.

"That will be fine. I wanted to do some cleaning anyways." The glow in Frankenstein's eyes dropped the temperature along with making the air even heavier.

Together, Regis, Seira, M-21, Takeo, and Tao thought, _What should we do?_

Rai shifted in his seat. "Frankenstein."

Immediately, the air lightened, and everyone let out a tense sigh of relief. Seira began to tidy everything in her reach, making the others follow suit.

Frankenstein smiled pleasantly at Rai. "Yes, Master?"

"Ramen."

"Ah, right away, sir. I didn't notice that it was time." He walked briskly into the elevator leading to his underground laboratory.

Even after Frankenstein left no one dared to speak. The sounds of meticulous cleaning filled the room, and everyone was on their hands and knees, scrubbing, buffing, and picking up. Rai sipped his tea silently.

Tao couldn't help but wonder, _Can I have some too?_

A tendril of violet snuck its way toward him from the elevator. Beads of cold sweat stood out on everyone's forehead, and they all scrubbed harder.

 _Nevermind_.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, old fic dug up from 2015 Wattpad, you're welcome.
> 
> I wanted to get back into writing because of my newfound addiction to AO3 and fanfics--especially Hockey RPF. I have no idea how I even stumbled into the fandom since I didn't even like hockey, but god knows I have a new type, and that type is hockey player.


End file.
